Something Special Alternate Ending
by RC2012
Summary: Yeah, the title pretty much explains it. I don't own Monsters, Inc. Stories are written for entertainment and creative expression, not for profit.


**To celebrate the one-year anniversary of Something Special, I decided to publish the alternate ending for the fic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Something Special Alternate Ending- A Monsters, Inc. fanfic<p>

(Set just after Mike and Sulley say good-bye to the OK gang in chapter 12)

Mike and Sulley stood before the campus gates, their suitcases by their sides.

Sulley looked at Mike.

"So long, pal."

Mike looked up at him.

"Bye Sullivan."

Sulley smiled. "Hey, don't you listen to Hardscrabble and anyone else who says that you're not great. Mike Wazowski, you're the most fearless monster I know."

Mike smiled. "Thanks."

But before the two could leave, they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"And where do you two think you're going?"

Mike and Sulley turned around and saw Dean Hardscrabble.

_Oh great, what does she want? To rub out expulsion in our faces?_ Mike thought. But he decided to set that thought aside.

Mike looked up at her. "You let Oozma into the Scaring Program?"

Hardscrabble looked down at him. "Of course, a deal's a deal."

"But…I cheated." Sulley said.

"True, but despite that, your team did better in the games than I expected. But that's not the only reason why I let them back into the program."

Mike and Sulley looked at her.

"You surprised me. You're the best scare students I have come across in a long time."

"Thanks, but we're not scare students anymore. We're not even students anymore." Mike said. He and Sulley turned to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Hardscrabble asked.

Mike turned to her. "Leaving. We got expelled."

Hardscrabble looked at them. "That's another thing I've come to tell you about. I've talked to the university president, and convinced him to let you stay. However, you two will have to do three-hundred hours of community service for the destruction of the door lab."

Mike and Sulley both looked dumbstruck.

"You mean, we're back in the university?" Mike asked, still a little shocked.

"And back in the Scaring Program." Hardscrabble smiled. "You two pulled off, what is perhaps, the biggest scare in monster history. Something even I have never done. It would be unacceptable not to have such students in my program."

Mike slowly smiled.

"Thank you." The two monsters said in unison.

Hardscrabble smiled back.

"I look forward to having you two, and your team, in the Scaring Program." And with that, Dean Hardscrabble flew off into the air.

Mike and Sulley looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's go tell the others." Mike said happily.

* * *

><p>The Oozmas were overjoyed to hear that Mike and Sulley would be staying, especially Randall. They went out to celebrate Mike and Sulley staying and being accepted back into the scaring program.<p>

Later that evening, Mike went into his room and saw Sulley.

"Hey." Mike said smiling.

"Hey." Sulley replied back, smiling as well. He picked up his trunk.

"What are you doing? You know we're staying here right?" Mike asked, taking a step forward.

"I know, but I going to stay at MU somewhere else. You know, in a dorm?"

"I don't understand?" Mike asked.

"We had a deal. Oozma won the Scare Games, so I'm leaving."

"Sulley…" Mike began, but the blue fur monster stopped him.

"Mike, I know what you're going to say. I cheated so our deal doesn't count, but I won't listen to any of that. You heard the team, Hardscrabble let them keep the trophy because they proved that they were the best, and it was because of your coaching. I'm counting that as Oozma winning, so I'm going to hold my end of the deal."

Sulley looked sincerely at Mike. "I'm going to keep my promise, not just as a Sullivan, but as myself. Good-bye, Mike."

Sulley was about to step past Mike before the little green monster spoke.

"But I don't want you to go!" Mike cried out.

Sulley stopped in his tracks.

Mike sighed and then continued.

"I'll admit that at first, I didn't like you, and couldn't wait to win the games so you could leave, but now, that's different."

Mike smiled. "Now, you're one of my best pals. And I don't want you to leave because we've grown so close. Please Sullivan, will you stay?"

Sulley looked at Mike for what seemed like a long time.

"Please, you're a good monster and anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend." Mike paused to take in a deep breath. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

Sulley smiled. He set his trunk back down.

Mike smiled back and walked over to the blue monster so they could shake hands.

* * *

><p>The following semester, the OK's were in the Scaring Program. And thanks to Mike they were at the top of the class.<p>

One day after a big test, Mike waited outside for his fraternity. He turned and saw his friends walking down the steps.

The ok's presented their tests; they had all gotten A's.

Mike laughed and slapped a high-five with each OK member.

They went to the Hidden City Café to celebrate.

On his way into the café, Randall bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The lizard said.

"No, it was my fault. I should be apolo-" The female monster said, but she stopped when she saw Randall.

Randall stared back.

Before the lizard was a young female monster who looked at least two years younger than him. She had long black hair, light-aqua skin with black spots all over her body, and brown eyes. Her underbelly was a pale green color. She had flipper-ears and her forearms and feet were stained black. She also had a black mane with a tail.

The two stared at each other for half a minute before Randall slowly held his hand out to her.

"Hi, my name's Randy Boggs."

The female monster took his hand and slowly shook it.

"Vanessa Jazmine Loch, but you can call me Vanessie."She said with a smile.

They were both silent for ten seconds before Vanessie spoke up.

"You going into the café?" Vanessie had to admit that it sounded like such a dumb question (of course he's going in, she thought), but she was a bit taken in bb Randall's features. She thought that he was pretty good-looking. Of course Randall was thinking the same thing about her.

"Um, yeah with my friends. You too?"

"Uh, yeah. I work here. My shift starts in like a few minutes."

Randall smiled. "Well, it's a good thing I came here in time for your shift."

Vanessie smiled back.

"Say, you're very pretty. Especially with your hair." Then Randall blushed, realizing that he had just said that.

Vanessie twirled her finger in her hair and blushed a little too. She looked away for a second and back at Randall.

"Thanks, but I'm thinking of having it cut and dyed. I'm thinking red."

"Red sounds good." The lizard said.

They both stood there, smiling.

"So, shall we go in?" Vanessie asked.

Randall opened the door and held it for her. "You first."

Vanessie giggled and she walked in.

"My, quite the gentleman, aren't you."

Randall smiled at her as she walked in.

"For you, anything."

Then he followed her in.

* * *

><p>The next couple years flew by fast. Filled with so many of the good times that the OK team shared.<p>

They were even allowed to come back to the Scare Games and won the next few years. And each year more students joined. The fraternity got so big that they got a bigger Fraternity home. And the parties there were wild.

Then Graduation day came.

All the graduating students sat in chairs wearing caps and gowns, waiting for their names to be called up.

One by one, the students walked up to the podium and received their diplomas from the University President.

First Sulley went, later Randall, and finally Mike.

Mike accepted his diploma and shook hands with the university president.

Mike walked over to Dean Hardscrabble and shook hands with her. Then she took Mike's hand with both hands.

"Mr. Wazowski…?"

Mike looked up.

Hardscrabble smiled. "Keep surprising people."

Mike smiled back and nodded.

He walked away and over to his friends.

That night they went out to celebrate with old and new members of Oozma Kappa.

* * *

><p>Mike, Sulley, and Randall stood outside Monsters, Inc.<p>

It had been a month since they graduated from Monsters University, and it was so hard for them to believe that they had gotten this far.

"It's gonna be a pleasure to work with you guys." Mike said to both Sulley and Randall.

"Yeah," Randall said looking at Sulley. "Or against."

"May the best monster win?"Sulley asked with a grin.

Randall smiled and shook hands with him.

"Definitely."

Just then a red colored monster wearing a three-eyed pair of glasses ran up to beside Randall, panting.

Randall looked down at him and smiled.

"Jesh Fungus, you look like you just ran a marathon."

Fungus regained his breath. "Sorry I'm late, sir. Shall we start our first day?"

"Of course."

"C'mon," Mike said encouragingly. "Let's go start the new day!"

So the four monsters then walked up to the factory and went inside, eager and determined.

THE END

**Hope you liked it.**

**~RC**


End file.
